


Interlude: Collared

by Batphace



Series: Idyll [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mist!Adrian, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Promise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Feeding, Wolf!Adrian, Yes it's a thing, a surprise when the collar comes off, against a tree, and somehow managing to not get his willie whacked by a branch, collared adrian, gentle exploraton, hence the feeding, so much rimming, tapdancing on consent, trevor running naked through the woods, twice, you'll enjoy the way i use it, you'll get it by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: "You needed to be hunted, and caught, and now, I'll do whatever I want with my prey, and you won't stop me, will you? You need to be powerless, since you're so damned powerful all the time. Don't you see? This isn't about you at all, Adrian. It's about me having you, as vulnerable as you can be, and doing what I want.”Pretty much sums it up. There's a collar involved, but when the collar comes off...???? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ];o)





	Interlude: Collared

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOR Ch7 LOL sorry it's been so long guys, Some Shit Went Down in July that knocked me off my creative horse. This, once again, took me places I didn't expect. I don't know why I bother planning things out, I just start writing and the characters tell me where to take it.
> 
> So, here it is after several months too long LOL Enjoy!
> 
> I pull some game lore in here for my purposes, you'll see why. 
> 
> Also there's a HunterxHunter fanart gif description my buddy K insisted I work in, kudos to anyone who spots it

The sun was still a long way from the horizon yet, this late summer afternoon, so it was still plenty warm as Adrian lounged in the shade of a copse of trees and watched Trevor play in the small, beaver-created pond at the southernmost border of the estate property.

The day had been hot, but the forest kept them mostly cool, even as they had chased out _another_ group of scavengers earlier in the day; there seemed to be no end to them, really and Adrian wondered how much violence it would take to make them _stop. _This bunch, being craftier than average and dragging them all around the estate before he and Trevor managed to kill four and chase the remaining two off; ideally to spread the word to the rest of their lot never to trouble the Castle or the Belmont estate ever again.

One even had the gall to ask Trevor why he was fighting _with _the vampire, insisting that if he was enthralled or under some other spell they could _help_ him. Trevor had looked stricken for a moment and Adrian had held his breath for the man's response, for it took longer that Adrian was comfortable with; Trevor was surely wondering the same thing. Why was he fighting _against _his fellow humans?

Trevor had chuckled -a dark, humorless thing- and replied casually, “Because I like his cock in my arse, and he's definitely better company than any of you assholes,” then dispatching the man so fast and so fiercely his look of surprise at Trevor's shocking words was locked forever in his rigor.

Adrian preferred to leave them alive when possible, but with the uptick in activity lately, it would be necessary to make the point; the bandits had made their decisions when they'd raised their weapons against _Trevor fucking Belmont_ and _Alucard _of Wallachia.

Trevor -sweaty and filthy, and _not _in the good way- had suggested they take a dip to cool off, clean up, and celebrate yet another _'thwarted band of assholes'_, as Trevor so eloquently put it. Adrian had sighed; _anything_ to get naked.

So he watched from the bank –clothed, since the change back from his wolf form cleansed him and Adrian didn't particularly care for getting fish-toilet water in his hair, thank you very much- as Trevor dove and splashed, the dhampir was both enraptured and perplexed at the way his thoughts had been trending lately. The nature of his wolf form so close to the surface since his recent transformation -which came with the instincts and inclinations of said animal, even though Adrian's mind stayed his own- was decidedly _not _helping. It made him _crave_ the submission to his current mate, crave the _letting go._ He _wanted_ it, so badly just the thought had made his cock perk up and notice, and he didn't understand _why._

The idea of playing down his natural strength and superiority _even more, _to the point of being practically _human _-his thoughts wandered to the collar in his father's vault and he shivered-, and allowing Trevor the same dominance that Trevor had allowed Adrian was fascinating; like a flame he was sure would burn him, yet he knew somehow that the burn would be _delicious _and so he could not help but _want _to touch it. It had overtaken his thoughts for the last few weeks, making him wonder... _what if_?

What if he showed Trevor the same _trust_ that the man had shown him? Could he even bring himself to do so?

What if he _trammeled_ his vampire nature _completely_ and allowed the man the power over him that he, himself, had been entrusted with? What would it be like to be at Trevor Belmont's _mercy,_ _physically_, and what effect would it have on him, _emotionally_?

The idea of Trevor _taking_ him, _owning _him, and using his own _considerable_ physical prowess to bring Adrian to _heel..._ he shuddered violently at the thought, the idea taking root and blooming in his blood with a heat and desire that had Adrian's cock jumping and his belly squeezing almost painfully. His _feelings_, however… well that was a whole _other_ matter. A matter he _would not_ dwell on.

“You can't possibly be cold, and I'd know that look on your face anywhere,” Trevor teased as he walked up the shore of the pond to the bank, water sluicing down his tanned, naked body as he emerged, drawing Adrian's eye to his semi-erect member. The slink in his gait -a _slight_ swing of hip and lengthening of stride- told Adrian he knew _exactly_ what he was doing and _exactly _what Adrian had on his mind.

“See something you like?” He teased again -voice lower with more of that spine-tingling timbre- and Adrian's gaze snapped back to Trevor's heated, playful eyes. How would those deep blue eyes _burn_ at what Adrian wanted. How would Trevor's hands _burn _his skin as he put him in his place in _any_ place; on his knees, on his back, on his hands and knees. The sky was the limit. How to initiate such an encounter, though? As though Trevor read Adrian's thoughts, he spoke.

“If you keep looking at me like that...” Trevor purred, trying to stalk seductively and mostly managing it to stand before Adrian where he sat on the bank, cock rising a little more and twitching at whatever thoughts were putting _that_ look in _his_ eyes. Trevor was a beautiful man, powerful and formidable in his own right without magic, per say, just a _charisma _and _force _in his own human skin.

Would he even be interested in something like what Adrian had in mind? Would he _want _to dominate Adrian that way? He could ask, audaciously as Trevor had asked, but the thought of putting words to his desires made his cheeks heat and his guts twist, made him want to bolt.

Adrian was frozen, didn't know what to say, didn't know how to ask for what he wanted as boldly as Trevor had, with or without liquid courage, and so with a smirk, in the blink of an eye, he changed back into his wolf and bounded to the top of the bank and into the forest to _show _Trevor what he wanted, leaving Trevor hollering after him. Adrian just hoped the man understood.

Trevor hollered after Adrian as he watched the white wolf scramble up the bank and disappear into the underbrush.

He _hadn't_ been wrong, _hadn't_ been mistaken; he'd know the look in Adrian's aureate eyes _anywhere_, _anytime_, in _any _light. What he _didn't_ understand was why Adrian had suddenly panicked, had changed and bolted. The urge to give chase was _strong_, especially after their prolonged hunt for the group of assholes trying to gain entrance to the Hold and the Castle. He did love a good hunt, and that one still had his blood up, made him want _this_ chase, _this_ hunt. Was that what Adrian wanted?

If a hunt _was _what Adrian was after, maybe that would settle the itch for a while longer. It had been a glorious three -hell, almost _four- _months and they'd known from the beginning he couldn't _-wouldn't-_ stay forever, but he'd hoped for at least a _little_ longer. Trevor had started to feel in himself the telltale signs of the end of his time in one place; a little restlessness and trouble sleeping, the prickles under his skin, the wandering of his thoughts. _Never_ when he and Adrian were together, and he was trying to keep the dhampir from noticing as much as he could.

The things they'd discovered about one another -and _themselves_ \- was astounding, and he knew there was more to know, more to discover. Trevor would ignore the compulsion to _go_ as long as he possibly could; for this dhampir, for this man, this wolf running into the woods, he would push himself to the limits of his own sanity to _not go_.

Speaking of... It was reckless and stupid in the extreme, running through the forest naked -even a forest he was intimately familiar with-, but Trevor didn't give a damn as he chased after the white wolf. Adrian was a flash of white here and there ahead of him, with Trevor adjusting his trajectory with each glimpse. The wolf had quite the head start -since Trevor had stood there like fool pondering instead of chasing- but Trevor was an excellent tracker.

At first, Trevor had thought he was running for the castle, but then the tracks veered back into the forest and seemed to keep on that way, so he followed. Something a bout the _angle _ of those tracks coming back into the woods bothered him but the _chase _ was in his blood now, had him by the belly and the balls and wasn't about to let him go until he found his quarry. This was _soo _ much better than earlier, knowing it was _Adrian _he sought, not some gang of rabble, spurred something in him, some primitive bit that wanted his mat- he skidded to a halt in a clearing.

“Adrian?” Trevor yelled into the trees turning around in a circle and listening for any sign of movement, but the forest stayed still, “Adrian, what is this, what are we playing at here?” He would follow the wolf's tracks if it was just a game of chase, but Trevor's gut told him this was _more._ He'd survived too young on his own by following his gut, he wasn't about to ignore it now when the stakes were so high. He stopped turning for no particular reason, facing no particular direction, only that it _felt _like Adrian was _that_ _way._

Suddenly there was a mist in the clearing, coming from _that_ _way_ yet nowhere and everywhere at once, surrounding him, and before Trevor could _truly_ panic the mist touched his face and it was _Adrian's touch; _Trevor would know _that _anywhere as well_._

The mist _was Adrian, _ and Trevor wanted to crack a joke about him looking thinner now than when Trevor had arrived here so many months ago; although they needed to address that as well, because in almost four months the dhampir hadn't deteriorated _at all, _ even after only feeding from Trevor the once. Then Adrian's _voice_ came from the mist; distant, and a little strained, as though it took great effort for mist-Adrian to speak, which Trevor supposed made sense, since... you know... _mist._

“Last son of hunters... _hunt_ _me..._ come _take_ what you _want._” Trevor recognized his own words from a month ago and knew he'd been right. The mist trailed cool fingers over Trevor's naked flesh, raising bumps all over in their wake; over the month-old scars on his back, over his cock and up to his nipples and further up to his neck, kindling desire in his blood once more.

It felt like too many hands on him, and every touch was _Adrian's _ touch, which sent him flying as it seeped down his cleft toward his entrance and fondled his sac. Tendrils played around his lips like an almost-kiss, making Trevor gasp and he felt a cool tongue slip between his lips, while yet more touches to his nipples and cool fingers surrounded his throat and floated down his sides to make his skin rise. _Adrian_ was _everywhere, _ and Trevor felt himself _surrendering_ to it.

“_Ah_ , Adrian... if you want me to chase you, you must let me go- _oh!” _A cool almost-fingertip nudged his entrance while what felt like a semi-corporeal tongue rubbed into the slit of his cockhead, just the way to make him shiver and clench. All the while he felt a hand in his hair, tugging gently and also making him shiver, and another hand was still at his throat, caressing over the very faintest of scars from Adrian's teeth so many months ago.

Christ, what if he let Adrian get him off this way? The thought of Adrian's touch _everywhere -_ on his body, _in _ his body, immersed in _Adrian_-... Trevor shuddered violently. Certainly something to explore, if Adrian were of a mind.

Trevor opened his eyes, trying to come back to himself, and could make out what he thought was a bit of mist shaped like Adrian's self-satisfied smirk, but he couldn't be sure as the mist enveloped his cock and he cried out again. It pulsed, warm and cool at once, both soft as airy silk and firm as a hand, and still, _all_ of it conveyed _Adrian's touch_...

And then it all swirled away, coalescing into the white wolf once again bounding off into the trees.

Trevor panted and watched him go and the burn of triumph started in his chest and moved in tingling currents out to each limb, cock included, merging with the burn of arousal there and making his blood _fucking sing;_ Trevor's gut had been correct again.

Adrian needed something from him now, perhaps the same _thing_ he himself had needed; just _differently._ Adrian wanted -_needed- _to be hunted down and _taken _as Trevor had been _taken_. Different twist maybe, but no less a _need_, and for Trevor a deep, _deep_ _desire _to fulfill that need for the dhampir. It would be his privilege, his honor, to _rule_ this man, this half-breed soldier of darkness and light.

Once again, Adrian had a head start, and that was fine; Trevor had _plenty_ left even after the longer chase this morning. With his desire fueling him, he'd catch up quickly, though it was probably even more stupid and reckless running in the woods not only naked, now, but aroused as well.

He smirked as he moved into the trees and a jog, following Adrian's tracks, heart thrumming with the desirous chant of _'find him, take him'._ The sun was moving overhead, but time meant nothing as he tracked Adrian deeper into the woods, his eyes open for flashes of white fur, and Trevor picked up speed as he realized _where_ they were in _his _forest.

Adrian was taking what looked like a short curve around a copse of trees, but was really a curve in the trail leading to a tall, rocky outcropping in the tree-topped hill behind it -one of which had fallen over and created a ramp one could use to escape, if one were so inclined, not that Adrian was going to get that far- and brush; the perfect place to corner a wolf, so long as Adrian didn't make it up the fallen tree.

Trevor lost sight of Adrian as he came around his own copse of trees and put on the speed because the other side would give him a straight shot at tackling the wolf... who was no longer a wolf? _Huh._ Adrian had transformed which was all well and dandy, he could tackle the dhampir easier in his two legged form... except something was _wrong_ with him. His movements were... _off_, not the fluid grace Trevor was used to seeing from the dhampir.

Trevor thought he realized _why_ too late to stop his momentum from taking Adrian down in a flying tackle fit for glory and they rolled in the detritus of the forest -mostly leaves and a few patches of moss and twigs. The occasional rock, Trevor noted as he came to stop with one digging into his back a little _too _painfully.

“Fucking... _hell._ .. did you have to... _tackle_ me?” Adrian panted irritably beside him, sounding pained himself. Panting and pained. _ Adrian Ţepeş _ was _panting and pained?!_

Trevor shot up and looked over at him; he wasn't injured, and his clothing was rumpled -like he'd been tackled and rolled across the forest floor, imagine that- but there was something _off_ about his appearan-

And that was when Trevor noticed it, peeking out between the gap in the top buttons of Adrian's shirt as it sat askew; a thin, rune inscribed bit of metal around his neck. A fucking_ collar _around his_ neck._

The odd angle of the tracks coming back to the forest made sense now.

“You _did_ go to the castle. To get _that,”_ Trevor pointed at the collar accusingly, and even with the odd difference to him, Adrian's raised brow at his words and tone were still all the dhampir's haughty arrogance, through and through. “Don't raise that eyebrow at me. You're fucking human now somehow, aren't you?!” Adrian sat up, slowly, wincing a little and groaning a little more.

“I never realized how much I take my vampire nature for granted. Huh.” That was all he had to say? _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

“Adrian! _Explain_!” More raised eyebrow and Trevor gritted his teeth and added, “Please.” The not-quite-a-dhampir-anymore sighed as he traced the runes on the collar with his normal looking fingernails.

“My father took me on a tour of his _collection, _ and let me tell you it spans not only the centuries of his own life, but artifacts from all cultures. He would fly by night, racing the sun he'd say.” Adrian's nostalgic expression almost broke Trevor's heart even as the the long winded explanation was annoying as fuck, so he made a _get on with it _gesture, and Adrian cleared his throat and continued.

“He was most proud of this collar, felt that I was much safer in the world with it safely in his possession,” at this point Adrian rolled his eyes like the petulant child he still sort of acted like when talking about his father, “as though _nothing_ else could _possibly_ kill me _just_ because this collar was locked away in his vault.” Trevor thought that sounded like exactly the kind of dad-like thing the Lord of Vampires would think, not that he'd say so out loud.

“What does it do exactly? And who's possession was it in before it came into your father's?” Trevor asked instead, a little astounded, a little bewildered that such a thing were _on Adrain's neck._ That Adrian had _put _the thing_ on his neck. _He reached out to touch it, but pulled his fingers back at the subtle vibration he could feel from scant inches away. _Fucking magical bullshit. _

“He took it from the church several centuries ago. Right out from under Gregorious Octavius' nose, if my father's story is to be believed.” His mischievous smirk was also unaffected by whatever the collar had done to him. Good to know.

“Wait, why isn't the church beating down the castle's door to get it back?” Trevor was dubiously incredulous and not quite sure why. Adrian, and Vlad certainly, had no reason to lie, but to steal an artifact from the fucking_ Pope _of_ however many hundreds of years ago..._

“Ahh, there's the trick. The church doesn't _know_ it's missing.” Trevor couldn't help it. Between Adrian's conspiratorial tone and the subject, he had to laugh, long and loud and raucous, rolling himself back into the leaves behind him. When Adrian's laughter joined in, it was less musical, less ethereal than usual, but just as delightful to hear.

“As for your first question,” Adrian continued, more somberly as Trevor sat back up, “the runes nullify the magic of animated undeath. When put on a vampire it turns their body mortal, then however long they've been alive beyond their rebirth _into_ undeath catches up slowly, relatively speaking, and is... excruciatingly painful... not pretty at all. It is a... _unique_ form of torture for vampires.” He visibly shuddered at the thought, and the action was so much more _pronounced _ that it distracted Trevor from the gory visualization _._

“And on you?” he asked softly, already mostly sure of the answer, but needing the explanation in order to reconcile the thought that _Adrian was human now, _ for all practical purposes anyway. Adrian brushed at some of the dirt and picked a leaf from his elbow as though giving himself time to answer. Trevor was hesitant to tell him there was a small twig sticking up off the left side of his hair; he was just so fucking adorable, rumpled and dirty and _human. _Trevor couldn't get over it, couldn't wrap his brain around it.

“On me -a _dhampir_\- it does exactly the same thing. However, because I'm young for a vampire _and_ a human, it simply renders me a... a young man. I've never been _just_ human, and I-I feel like... I _need_ to _be_ _human_ for this. The part where you chased me as a wolf notwithstanding, of course. And why should this collar lay collecting dust in my father's collection, when I can put it to _much _better use.”

Except that chase had stood very well indeed, _for Trevor, _ at least _. _ The reminder of the hunt, of the _why _ was in the middle of a forest clearing naked, with Adrian in the state he was in -clothed, human-ish, and needing something very _specific_ from Trevor- was like the lash of his whip to his libido.

“And this, what _is_ _this_, Adrian?” Trevor asked softly, but needing the words, letting some of the lust from the hunt seep into his voice, and watching Adrian's _human _reaction to the timbre; a noticeable tremor through his frame and the soft gasp Trevor heard even without his own set of preternatural senses.

“I want to _feel_ what you _feel, how_ you feel _._ You showed me an _indescribable_ amount of trust, Trevor, and it humbled me to my fucking core,” Adrian shrugged as though it didn't matter, which Trevor knew was _utter_ bullshit, “this is me doing the same. I will _never_ be more vulnerable than I am at this moment.” And that, indeed, humbled Trevor to his very fucking core.

He could kill Adrian, very quickly before he even realized what was happening right know. He knew how. It wouldn't even be all that difficult, and so long as the collar _stayed_ on, he'd _stay_ dead, though taking the collar off... would he become full vampire? And if he did, would he thank Trevor, or _hate _Trevor for killing his humanity?

Trevor knew the answer, and it was all rhetorical anyway, since he'd never do such a thing.

The thought that this _dhampir __son_ _of_ _Dracula_ was willing to make himself _this_ _vulnerable _before the Last Son of the House of _fucking Belmont._.. it took the sparkly black dots again to make him realize he'd stopped breathing, the thought _shook_ him so. Seemingly unaware of Trevor's state -except for the subtle smirk as he watched Trevor's processing of the sheer magnitude -and perhaps his lack of breathing-, Adrian continued.

“I admit I considered having _you _put the collar on me. The idea of you being the one to subvert and overpower my vampire nature to latch the thing was... _intriguing,” _dhampir or not now, that fucking _purr_ in Adrian's voice still did things to Trevor's insides. And his dick, let's not forget that. “But then I realized, that would still be _you_ making _me_ vulnerable, not _me_ making _me_ vulnerable... _for_ _you.”_ And wasn't that just a thought? Trevor would have no problems with collaring Adrian if that was what he'd wanted -the idea made his pulse and his cock both jump-, but it wasn't.

Adrian had stripped _himself, _made _himself_ as _vulnerable_ _as_ _possible_... for Trevor; just as Trevor had done for him, not so awfully long ago.

“Well?” Adrian's voice snapped him out of his moss-gathering -since they were in the forest an all-, and he realized that his continued silence had had it's usual effect on the other man; there was a sliver of _doubt _ there in Adrian's less luminous but still-golden eyes. Trevor looked Adrian over, head to toe, and let all that predatory _want _rush back through him as he slowly rose to his feet.

He'd chased, he'd caught, now it was time to _take_ his prize.

His vampire nature had balked mightily at being trammeled so, but his human will was stronger, so after he'd shifted amidst the trees and latched the thing with a promise to his darker nature -he should probably warn Trevor, but where was the fun in that?- he'd taken off in an ungainly sprint to the sound of fast footfalls behind him. The tackle had _hurt, _his first lesson about his purely human nature being that much more sensitive to pain. He did _not_ like it one _damn_ bit.

Adrian was _vulnerable, _ stripped of his vampire nature he felt as naked and empty as he'd ever been. He needed Trevor to _fill him up. _To own him, to make him safe and whole. Trevor, who was visibly affected by Adrian's words. Trevor, who was strong and hot and alive.

Trevor, who still sat before him motionless and wide eyed, and Adrian started to doubt himself in this. His chagrin from earlier -when he was still dhampir- was gone now, perhaps because his blood was up, or perhaps because Trevor wasn't balking.

“Well?” he asked, his voice pulling Trevor from his thoughts. He shook his head, and as he looked Adrian over his expression changed into something predatory and the erstwhile dhampir suddenly felt something he'd never felt before; he felt like _prey. _ His heart rate jumped and doubled -an odd sensation in his chest- and the scholar and scientist in him wanted to write everything down, all the differences and oddities, but Trevor rising to his feet slowly distracted him from _everything_ else. He was relieved, as he scrambled back and rose to his own feet quickly -read: awkwardly-, that at least his desire for this man was one thing that _wasn't _different.

“Where are you going, Adrian?” Trevor's tone was almost singsong but held a dangerous edge that made his skin rise in bumps, much as it did when he was dhampir, but the _feeling _ now that he _wasn't _ was _ exceptional! _ So different from – when he looked up from ogling his skin Trevor was _much_ closer, and the closest to _feral_ he'd ever seen the man.

“That brilliant mind hasn't changed, that's good to know. So caught up in _every_ sensation, _every_ reaction,” Trevor growled, “I will make a _feast _for your _merely_ _human_ senses, shall I?” The depth of Trevor's voice would have made Adrian's skin rise again, right up until that _hint_ of derision; he was surprised he'd caught it and knowing he _was_ still keen_,_ even handicapped as he was without his vampire side, was reassuring.

Oh, no. Adrian was putting that to rest right the _fuck_ now. He halted Trevor with a palm to his chest -which was also different with his lesser strength... _Focus, Adrian-_ , but Trevor kept coming -possibly thinking it part of the game-, so he pushed harder and said his name. The tone of his voice and set of his expression must've told Trevor _something_ because he straightened and his expression lost _some_ of its heat, and became more inquisitive.

“They're not my _merely human senses_ . Don't paint me with the brush of a vampire's superiority complex when you _know_ better, when you know _me _ better.” Trevor's wide eyes as he processed Adrian's words told him the man hadn't even realized he'd _done just that. _ Trevor started to shake his head, mouth working like a fish out of water, and Adrian continued. “I know you didn't mean to, and it's fine. I'm caught up in the _differences. _ Not better, or worse, just _not the same. _ Dhampir senses are all I've ever _known; _that's not my fault, and you can't fault me for getting distracted by sensations that are different from anything I've ever known. It's almost overwhelming, to be hones-”

Once again, Trevor kissed him to stop his words, but the kiss was worth it, so he was forgiven. The new _feel _ of Trevor's lips upon his own in a firm caress, the new taste of his tongue -familiar yet _different- _ made him moan into the other man's mouth. There was suddenly something between Adrian's lower legs, and it was only then that he realized Trevor had pressed him back a few steps to where the tree had fallen from above into the clearing, creating a ramp; _or_ a semi-flat, semi-level surface.

One more step back as he broke the kiss and the tree was at Adrian's ass and at just the right angle for Trevor to push him to recline slightly while still mostly standing. Even the cool dampness of the moss seeping though his shirt... Adrian rolled his eyes at himself. _Ridiculous, completely ridiculous._

“Then, as I said,” Trevor purred as he pressed his palm into the uncovered skin at Adrian's abdomen and began to slide the garment up his torso in a full caress, “let me make a feast for your _different _senses.” The heat left his eyes for a moment. “You'll tell me if I hurt you? Different or not, you're not invulnerable anymore-” he snorted “-its a bit like our roles have reversed, isn't it?” Adrian did not mention that he was still a formidable fighter, even human as he was now.

“I'll say stop, or snap my fingers,” Adrian smiled almost shyly, unable to help the reaction at choosing Trevor's own signals for his own. The man smiled, chuckled a little, and then... then the predator was back, pushing his shirt up and pressing Adrian down by the shoulder when he got there, while pulling his other down the center of Adrian's chest -boldly over his scar- and down over his groin in a blatant pawing that made Adrian's hips push forward against Trevor's abdomen on reflex. The _heat _ of Trevor's palm, the heat of his _naked body _through Adrian's clothed groin made his head spin and his cock jump, and as his hips backed away he felt something against his backside as Trevor thrust forward.

“Are you going to take me right here against this tree?” Adrian asked, breathless from the thought of it as much as the touches.

“Hmm, you'd like that wouldn't you? Take you now, done and over with that quickly,” Trevor purred and Adrian went to protest but the anxious part that still hadn't died completely would call him a liar and he knew it so he kept his mouth shut; of course, the motion and lack of protest was not missed by the man pressed against him, whose turn it was to raise a single brow. “No, I told you you'd get a feast, and a feast you shall have.” Adrian frowned.

“What about the pain, the force, and the marks...” Trevor just smiled, shook his head, a fond and baffled gesture all in one.

“You don't even _realize_ do you?” He leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “That's what _I needed. _You, you need something different, and that's as it should be, since, you know-” the man's smirk was arousing as it was infuriating, “-you're not me. You needed to be _hunted_, and _caught_, and now, I'll do whatever I want with my prey, and you won't stop me, will you? You need to be _powerless_, since you're so damned _powerful_ all the time. Don't you see? This isn't about you at all, Adrian. It's about _me_ _having you, _as _vulnerable_ as you can be, and doing _what I want._”

With those words, and the realization that this man, this last of his line of hunters, knew more about what he needed that he, himself... _Adrian_ _flew_ _apart_ _inside_.

Trevor watched the weight of his words -his _insight-_ settle over the man -_man-_ for a moment before he took his stunned mouth in a fierce kiss that Adrian hesitated only a moment before returning with equal fervor, arms wrapping around Trevor's shoulders and body writhing against his own. Their tongues danced as their lips created their own rhythm that their hips were beginning to reflect. Trevor broke away, and couldn't decide what he wanted; to remove Adrian's clothing or not? Trevor did enjoy the idea of being fully naked while Adrian kept his clothes mostly on... but that _body! _Even without the extra _something _his dhampir nature gave him, Adrian was a sunning man. Compromise then.

“Take off your outer coat for me, leave the rest on,” he ordered, and it took Adrian a second -lust dazed as he was- to comply.

“Why only the jacket?” Adrian asked as he removed the article in question, and Trevor was the one to raise a single brow now. “Fine, fine, because _you will it so_.” Trevor smiled devilishly at the familiar snark.

“Anything else I want to come off, _I'll_ remove _myself_, understand?” Adrian nodded but answered anyway because he knew, even like this, that words were necessary.

“Yes, Trevor, I-I understand,” Trevor noticed the stutter, as though this human Adrian were nervous. Good, that was good. He knew what to do if he became _truly _uncomfortable, and Trevor was done talking about this. Keeping the not-quite-dhampir's button down hiked up at his collarbone, he began to kiss and nibble his way down Adrian's chin, then -jumping over the bunched fabric and rethinking the clothes-on option-, began to explore Adrian's chest with tongue and lips and teeth.

Part of Trevor wanted to start with the obvious nipples, just to hear this human Adrian moan and see if it had the same effect on him he suspected it might, but he held back. Instead he traced along his collarbone, nipping lightly, flickering with his tongue and laying gentle kisses along the skin and listening to Adrian's tiny gasps and feeling the way he twitched over certain places. He laved his tongue a little more in one place -the wingish part of the bone, toward the shoulder- and that brought Adrian's hand to his head, keeping him there with a _deep_ moan that did all the usual things to Trevor's body and cock in particular.

“There, Trevor, _yes,”_ he panted, “I didn't know... I didn't _hmmmm.”_ Trevor smiled to himself as he kept at the spot, switching from tongue to nipping with teeth -once too hard, and Adrian learned how sensitive he was to pain without his vampire nature, and that in his human skin it did _nothing _ for him _at all_ . Adrian's nipples got the same treatment, but not for as long, since the younger man's hips were pressing his hard, clothed cock into Trevor's abdomen. He was tempted to open Adrian's pants, feel that hot, _human _cock against his skin, but he had other things in mind for when he took the younger man's pants off.

He still had a hard time reconciling all of this in his mind, and how he was _referring_ to Adrian, for that matter. Human, younger man, Adrian; all of them were true right now. If he let himself get caught up in his head over it, he'd become distracted from licking down Adrian's sternum and scraping his stubble across the tender skin of the man's ribs, and all the gasps and shivers he elicited from the contact. Adrian's fingers still massaged his scalp, either wanting the contact, or knowing what it did to Trevor -probably both- and the tingles trailed down his body like rain, fueling his passion for this man.

Trevor backed up enough to reach for Adrian's trousers, and was met with a whimper and pleading eyes when he looked up to his face; a face flushed more from arousal than Trevor had _ever_ seen. Trevor smirked as he helped Adrian out of his trousers and small clothes, tossing them aside -for which he got a raised brow- and then going to his knees -straddling the log a bit- before Adrian. Adrian's cock jumped in anticipation, but Trevor gave it the barest lick of promise before moving down to his inner thigh, behind his knee, then lifting his foot to nibble his way back up from Adrian's ankle. The hand on Trevor's shoulder didn't surprise him; he'd bet good money Adrian's balance wasn't what it was without his vampire nature either.

“Trevor! Wh_aaaat _are you-u do-oing?” Said around gasps and sounds of pleasure, that did _exactly _the same thing to Trevor that they always had. He hadn't even realized he'd been worried about it in himself; that his attraction and subsequent feelings for the dhampir were only because of what he was. With the dhampir part taken away, would Trevor still be so affected by the man?

Apparently, yes, yes he was, and it settled something for Trevor that he'd not even been aware of.

“I'm playing with you, exploring this new body of yours, finding out what makes you gasp,” murmured words against Adrian's skin, a nip to his calf which made him gasp indeed, “finding out what makes you _moan_,” the same swirl of the tongue to the flesh behind Adrian's knee finally got Trevor the sound he'd been waiting for; a shocked, long, deep moan.

“_Fuck_, Trevor if you keep that up I'm going to c-come!” That even surprised Trevor, but he slowly pulled away from the area to continue his route and repeat it on the other side. “I don't understand, why is it so sensitive _now_ when it's never really been all that remarkable when I was dhampir.” Trevor smirked. There he went again, back into his head. Fuck. That.

Theoretically, the way they were positioned, if Trevor set Adrian's leg down, then used his elbows to take the man's knees out from under him, then kept hold of the tree to keep him sliding too far along the moss, theoretically his cock would be right at Trevor's mouth level. Theoretically.

So that's what Trevor did, and except for the undignified squawk from Adrian -which Trevor valiantly did _not _acknowledge except a snort- it went off exactly as planned, which meant there was no reason for Trevor not to lean his head forward and swallow Adrian's rigid cock down whole. _That _got him the deep, sultry moan he'd been waiting for, the one that sounded like his _soul_ was in it; and yes, it did the exact same thing to Trevor, dhampir or human. The tone and timbre sent shivers all over his body. He almost clamped his teeth down on Adrian's cock, which would've been _very bad indeed. _

Adrian did seem to appreciate the scrape of teeth though, as he clutched at Trevor's head again and let another of those moans out into the fading daylight. Which was yet another thing Adrian would soon discover; his night vision would be _complete_ _shit _as a pure human.

Trevor raised his eyes -never breaking stride with his mouth and tongue- and redoubled his efforts. With both of Adrian's hands in his hair now gripping tightly as he arched against the tree, Trevor knew he was close, but when Adrian looked down -cocooning them in his hair a bit- with watery eyes and that pleasure drunk blush of arousal, Trevor almost came as well when Adrian's climax took him. Trevor also almost choked, he'd been so distracted by the look of him in the throes of his very _human_ passion.

Normally he would've been on board with choking on Adrian's cock, but having the man's seed shooting from one's nose was not attractive, nor comfortable, Trevor imagined, and that's how it would've gone down, not in the fun way.

Dazed, languorously lazy feeling -more so than when he was dhampir, he noticed obscurely- Adrian slid the rest of the way down the tree to straddle Trevor's lap, or more precisely his ridged cock. Adrian started to reach for it, but Trevor batted his hand away.

“Recover, love. I'm not finished with you yet, not even close.” Adrian left his hand where it was but rolled forward to rest his forehead on Trevor's shoulder.

“Why do I feel like I need a nap? This is ridiculous,” he let out a wan chuckle, “I suppose it's just one more thing I took for granted; inexhaustible stamina.” He and Trevor both laughed at that while they rested some.

“Ah but even a young man's lust isn't quenched for long, you'll see. Five or so minutes and you'll be ready for what I have in store for you,” Trevor leered, and the growl in his voice did, in fact, make Adrian's soft cock jump in anticipation.

This was not going how Adrian had thought, but it made sense in a way, especially after learning that he _did not _care for pain in this human form _at all. _It bothered him on some level that Trevor had known what he needed, more so than Adrian himself. It was, of course, a testament to the man's intelligence, but also spoke of the deepening of the emotional connection they shared.

Because _this_ wasn't permanent, and it's end was drawing nearer. Adrian had noticed the signs of Trevor's restlessness perhaps even before the man himself had even become aware of them. Trevor thought he was hiding them, and he was doing an admirable job of it. Were he with anyone else _but_ Adrian … but he was _only_ _with_ Adrian, and that spoke again to the bond they shared.

Trevor shifted under him, and he lifted his head as Trevor tried to hold him in place and adjust his knees and straighten his legs; both knees popped at the movement, and Adrian raised his head and lifted a brow.

“We've already established that my knees aren't what they once were, alright? And I've got to stand up or my arse will slide backward off the moss and onto the rougher bits toward the top of the tree and that doesn't seem like fun to me at all.”

As Trevor stood, it put his still straining cock right at Adrian's mouth level. He looked up, and Trevor was watching him with his own one eyebrow raised; how do you ask? This was supposed to be about what Trevor wanted, but Adrian knew the fastest way to arouse himself was the feel of Trevor's cock on his tongue, but the question had to come not from his want to do the thing, but from _Trevor's_ desire of it.

“Would you... I mean, may I-” murmured quietly to himself “-but no it has to be _what he wants_-” then more his regular, sultry tone, “I mean, would you enjoy it if I sucked your cock for a bit, Trevor?” The twitches of a smirk -no doubt at the blush Adrian could feel all the way to tips of his ears- that never came to fruition were swallowed by the heat in his eyes and the hot, ball-stirring grin that Trevor gave him instead.

“I would enjoy that _immensely_, but _don't_ make me come. Play all you want, but I'll only come with my cock as deep inside you as I can get it, _understand_?” The last was that growl that Trevor knew Adrian loved, and even without his vampire senses, it still affected him just as -if not more- strongly.

Adrian's mouth watered as he took hold of Trevor's rigid flesh, and the man hissed and widened his stance a bit, and then nodded at Adrian to continue. The urge was there to do as Trevor had done, just swallow him whole, but considering his gag reflex as a _dhampir_ had been a challenge... best start slowly. Adrian started by licking the bit of pearly liquid from the tip of Trevor's cock, and Trevor jerked at the contact. Adrian looked up questioningly.

“Sensitive, best don't do that much if you want me to plough you though,” Trevor winked and Adrian smiled, perhaps demurely because he did want that very much, but then returned to his task, licking a wavering stripe from the base of the man's cock to the tip to lick up more fluid as it trickled from his slit. More licks to his cock and sucking bites to the area surrounding it, tonguing and sucking at Trevor's sac, and still, Adrian's favorite thing was Trevor's _sounds, _his _reactions. _The tremors and gasps and cries and hisses that served to harden Adrian's cock without any attention directed at it at all.

“Christ, that wicked mouth of yours,” Trevor said through clenched teeth, “I want nothing more right now than to jam my cock down your throat and come, and I might if you don't stop now.” Trevor's idea had merit, but they both wanted Trevor's cock somewhere else more. Adrian gave the head one last gasp-inducing suck, which earned him a smack to his left haunch when he rose from his knees to stand before Trevor.

“Cheeky brat, yet another thing that's just _you, _not your vampire half,” Trevor grabbed Adrian by the shoulders and pulled him closer for a deep, gut punching kiss as their cock's rubbed together between their bodies. “Please tell me you have oil in your trousers?” Trevor gasped, groaned.

“Of course I've got oil. I carry it everywhere now thanks to you, and your propensity fo-” Trevor kissed him on his way by to grab Adrian's pants and procure the oil. On his way back, Trevor roughly turned Adrian around -facing the tree- and walked him up it until he could comfortably lean his torso against it while mostly bent at the waist. Trevor's hands disappeared from his skin and Adrian turned to look over his shoulder.

Trevor stood a bit back from Adrian, just staring and lightly stroking his cock with the oil, and the flush that came to Adrian's cheeks at the thought of the picture he made; bent along a tree, back arched a bit and bare ass out and spread for Trevor, open and waiting. Trevor caught his eye and his narrowed with heat.

“Don't you dare be embarrassed, not now, not after everything else...” Trevor walked up behind Adrian, plastering himself along Adrian's back, his engorged cock nestled nicely into Adrian's crevice and along his hole, where Trevor couldn't seem to help but thrust lightly.

“That's for you, Adrian Ţepeş, all of this is for _you_ , _all_ of you.” And suddenly Trevor's weight was gone, but before Adrian could ask or look, there was a scalding hot tongue at his entrance, licking and swirling and pushing inside and Adrian forgot all about his shame, even forgot about the fact that twilight was almost gone, the moon on it's way to rising, and he couldn't see as well in the dark as he'd used to. He closed his eyes to keep the darkness of the moonlit clearing from seeping into his _human mind._

No he sunk his awareness into Trevor's touch, Trevor's tongue swirling around his entrance, Trevor's hands spreading him wide open for that slick muscle to play with his hole. Soon fingers joined the tongue, and Adrian realized he was pushing back, back for _more_, back for _deeper._ The sounds he was making were more things to be embarrassed about -he'd gotten over it as dhampir, but human Adrian hadn't quite mastered it yet- but they seemed to spur Trevor on, and he gave him the _more _Adrian craved.

“That's it, love, open wide for me. Let me deep inside. Can't get deep enough with fingers, can I? Better get you ready for my cock then, don't you think?” And all Adrian could do was whimper and arch back, desperate for that fullness he knew only Trevor could give. He felt Trevor move behind him, felt the fingers disappear to a mournful whine from Adrian, but then, _oh then..._ the blunt head of Trevor's slick cock started to push at his entrance and once again, for the _second_ time that night, Adrian _flew apart inside._

Trevor had prepped Adrian well, but it was still a snug fit, and where with the dhampir -who relished the burn and stretch- he would have just thrust and been done with it, _human _ Adrian did _not_ like pain, which turned Trevor's breaching of his body into an exercise in _patience_ and _restraint _ such as he had not had in longer than he'd care to admit to. Part of it was his desire to make this as pain free as possible, but that desire came from emotion that he'd rather not dwell on, not when those _stirrings _had started already.

The younger man started to tremble before Trevor's whole cockhead had made it past his rim and so Trevor stopped, keeping one hand steady on his cock, he used the other to stroke down Adrian's back.

“Breathe, love, breathe and open up for me, pet. Let me inside, just like we wanted,” Trevor cooed through clenched teeth, and Adrian nodded and relaxed infinitesimally, allowing another bit of Trevor's cock to slide in, up to the flared part of his head. “This next push is you, you want to get me all the way in, you know what to do. Breathe, and push out, alright?” More shaky nodding, but Adrian took a deep breath and bore down, and in went Trevor's cockhead, plus a couple inches to cries of pleasure from both of them.

“Are you alright?” Trevor tried to steady himself, limbs shaking, hips demanding he thrust as they were used to doing once his cock was in. _Muscle_ _memory_, _heh._

“Yes, yes _ah _ yes, it's good, I just _hmm _ need a moment...” Adrian's footing slipped a little -trembling like he was it was no surprise- pushing a scant inch more of Trevor's cock into his body and he gasped and groaned in the best, most pleasured way, and it eased something in Trevor. Another moment of adjustment and Adrian took a deep breath, and pushed back against Trevor, taking more of his cock inside, all the way to the hilt, for which Trevor had to grit his teeth and grab Adrian's hips _hard_ ; the urge to thrust and _take_ and _fuck_ was great enough, and though he hadn't hurt the younger man yet, he rather didn't want to start now. Adrian had tossed his head back, and from what Trevor could see of his face, the look of ecstasy was overwhelmingly familiar... minus the fangs.

“I can feel you throbbing inside me still, your heartbeat through your cock. It's incredible,” Adrian gasped, half moaning the words out, “I'm so full, Trevor but I need-you have to... _please_ _move!_” And that's what Trevor did.

Slowly at first, giving Adrian ample time to adjust, he drew his cock from the deliciously tight sheath of Adrian's hot, human body and added more oil, just to be sure then sank back inside with the same slowness, for his own sake as much as Adrian's.

He'd grown so used to the barely-preceptable _coolness_ of the dhampir's body inside that the inferno of him now was _startling; _had indeed almost got the better of him as he sank inside_. _Now _Trevor _was the one getting caught up at the differences, and he shook his head at himself. Suddenly, Adrian pushed up from against the tree and looked over his shoulder at Trevor with brow arched and a lascivious grin.

“Were you not the one to tell me not so long ago, that humans aren't _weak_, or _fragile_?” _Ooooh, _the snark. Alright.

“If you wanted it harder, Adrian, all you had to do was ask. So ask.” Adrian looked taken aback by that for a moment, imperious ass that he was, expecting Trevor to simply _take the hint_. No. No no. Not now, at least. “Ask, Adrian. Go on, you can do it,” he taunted, continuing his slow, lazy rhythm and watching Adrian's mind work. Watching his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. Just for kicks, Trevor rammed into him, just the once, just to show him what he was asking for, and make it worth the fall of his pride a bit; he gasped, arched, his supporting arm wobbled so that he had to put both hands back on the tree.

“_Ah, Trevor. _Please, _harder,”_ The words were quietly gasped through clenched teeth, and Trevor was not impressed.

“I didn't quite hear you, Adrian, and what was it you wanted me to do harder again?” By the end of his teasing the growl coming from Adrian was fit for any dhampir _or _vampire. He threw his head back over his shoulder, eyes fierce and mouth snarling.

“_Harder, Trevor! _Fuck me harder, _please_!” Good enough.

Trevor made sure he had steady footing and good grip on Adrian's hips before he upped the beat, making skin slap, making Adrian arch and claw at the moss of the tree where he held to it, unable to hold back the groans and cries of his pleasure.

“That's it, Adrian, let me hear you. Let me hear what I do to you,” Trevor was starting to lose his own breath, but he had breath enough for this. “Is this what you needed? Hmm? To be _hunted_ _down_ and _trapped_ and bent against a tree and _fucked like the animal you are?_ Hmm?” There was some unintelligible reply; again, not good enough. So Trevor shifted his thrusts -dhampir or human, the place he was looking for would not have moved- and found that place in Adrian that drove him wild and pegged it once, twice, then shifted again. “_Is_ _that_ _what_ _you_ _needed_, _Adrian_?” His voice was rough, lust-soaked and _hot_ and he knew it, could see its effect on the other man.

“_Yes!_ Yes _that's_ what I needed, Trevor, _yes!_ Please! _Please_!” So close to sobbing, and so close to his release. Trevor too, were he honest. If he focused on his own pleasure versus dragging Adrian's from him he'd probably have climaxed before he ever got inside the man. He spared a single thought about poor Adrian not being able to walk properly tomorrow before it occurred to him that tomorrow -or more likely tonight- the collar would come off and he'd _maybe, possibly _have a hitch in his step from the pounding Trevor was giving him. He hoped it stayed on long enough to see the hand prints bringing bruises to his hips.

Suddenly, Adrian's whole body clenched around Trevor's cock and the man let out a startled cry, and then he reared back and _howled_ -almost exactly like his wolf form- his release and the added pressure and friction hurtled Trevor into his own blinding climax as well, as his hips stuttered, pushing as far into Adrian's body as he could go and emptying his whole life and _soul_ to rest there inside him.

They were both trembling as they came down, but Adrian more so than Trevor, since Trevor was used to being human in the afterglow. Adrian needed his dhampir nature back _now,_ or they'd never get out of the darkened wood in the state they were in.

Plus, Adrian was the only one with clothes nearby.

Trevor reached for the latch on the collar, and Adrian jerked, started to say something -sounding urgent- but the moment the latch came up, the collar burst part and Adrian... rose into... the air before him? Hair swirling around his naked form -even as Trevor's seed dripped down his thighs enticingly- and exposing longer, more pointed ears. As his skin paled out to the color of _ash,_ his aura became oppressive -_vampirically_ _powerful-_ and Trevor backed away. And then a little further. Because...

“_Where are you going, Trevor_?” The growl mocked the words he'd spoken to this very man earlier, but the shiver that ran down his spent body made his skin rise and his cock twitch nonetheless. When Adrian turned suddenly to face him, he could not contain the gasp or the spike of adrenaline if he'd tried. Trevor _knew_ better, but he could swear Adrian was full blood vampire right now; floating, features sharpened, eyes aglow, claws and teeth _all_ out, but more than that, it was his _presence _that screamed at Trevor to _fucking run._

_“Adrian?_ Adrian what is this?” Adrian chuckled darkly.

“Adrian's not here right now. You may call me _Alucard_ if you have a need to name me. In fact, I _insist._ ” Trevor went from languorously dazed to panicked so fast it made his head swim as he realized who _-what-_ he was dealing with. Same face, same beautiful hair, and blazing eyes... but...

“You're his _purely_ _vampire_ nature,” Trevor gasped, and the demonic leer, he received... “_Adrian_! Fight it!” Alucard chuckled again, and though it should've had him panicking _harder, _all it did was make his _cock_ harder. When had that happened? The vampire floated closer, and Trevor was frozen, his body rooted in place by the power of the creature before him.

“Silly Trevor. Adrian made me a deal when he locked the collar. Let his human half play, undisturbed by my fighting the collar, and when the collar came off?” That dark chuckle again, this time with the vibration behind it to make the skin rise all over Trevor's body. “When the collar came off, it would be _my_ turn to _play.”_ And the dark leer on that beautifully darkened expression almost made him forget about the deal. Adrian couldn't have warned him?

Before he could even think, let alone speak, Alucard grabbed him and jumped to the top of the outcropping where the trees surrounded the clearing, then turned and had him face first against a tree, the bark rough on his cheek and chest and his legs were kicked wide. Hands split his ass apart and a tongue -longer than Adrian's when he did _this_ to Trevor- speared into him, feeling delightfully odd as it flicked around inside him, until it flickered over that _place _that made him cry out and see sparks.

“Were you jealous, vampire?” Trevor taunted between gasps, “Did you want some of the fucking for yourself?” It was, perhaps, not the most intelligent thing, taunting a sex-crazed mostly-vampire, but where was the fun in keeping quiet? Alucard withdrew his tongue and stood behind him, pressed against him, cock nestled _deliciously _into Trevor's crease as the vampire's hips rocked against Trevor's hole.

“Not jealous,” his voice, a rumble so deep Trevor felt its vibration against his _back _ like a gentle massage that made his cock twitch and his blood catch fire. “ _Patient_ , and I definitely... _enjoyed_ what I saw through Adrian's human eyes,” he purred as he pressed harder with his hips -and his rigid cock- against Trevor's eager pushes back against the flesh behind him. Trevor didn't remember telling his spine to do that, so he let go; no thinking, just pleasure and instinct.

Alucard had said he'd _enjoyed watching, _ which meant _Adrian _ was watching, and Trevor knew, without a doubt, that Adrian would never let even _this_ part of himself _truly _hurt him.

Trevor took a deep breath, and when he released it and relaxed with it, the vampire began to push his -mysteriously slick?- cock inside Trevor's scantly prepared hole, and the _burn _was better than _anything _Adrian had allowed him. With agonizing slowness Alucard filled him, so that Trevor felt every... single... inch as it bored inexorably into his ass.

At the midway point, the vampire's control _snapped_ along with his hips as he thrust what felt like the last couple inches of his cock inside so their bodies were flush. Trevor cried out, was up on his toes, but not in pain; the purest most delicious pleasure-pain as he was impaled on the _vampire's_ cock.

“_Hngh. _Oh fuck! Oh _Christ_!”

“My _name_, Trevor,” the vampire growled, thrusting his hips against Trevor's ass to punctuate the demand.

“_Alucard!_ _Ah!_” he gasped as the cock began it's decent from him, slowly enough to feel every vein and ridge -which he distinctly did _not_ remember Adrian having before-, only to thrust back sooner than Trevor'd expected, making him gasp again and shudder, clawing at the bark of the tree. “_Christ! Alucard_!”

“Good, so _good_,” he purred beside Trevor's ear, pressing his much cooler body against Trevor's back, spreading Trevor's ass wider with one hand while the other came up to clench around his wrist against the tree, adding that feeling of restraint that made Trevor's spine _tingle_.

“Always call _my_ _name_, scream it, groan it. _Always_ _my_ _name._” And while Trevor thought it odd perhaps that he was so insistent upon that, there was no more thinking once the vampire set to work, thrusting inside Trevor, his slower pace becoming gradually faster, _harder, _the impacts making his blood boil even as he had a streak of fear that Alucard meant to _actually_ break him. _Might be worth it, _as his eyes rolled back on another hard thrust.

“You can take it, you _will take it,_” Alucard growled in his ear, scraping the lobe with his teeth and drawing blood, if the deep moan and twitch of Alucard's cock was any indication before he continued. “_I_ know your limits better than you or Adrian either one, fools that you are in love.” Alucard sneered, thrust harder, which pushed the tip of Trevor's weeping cock into the rough tree bark, adding that bite of pain he craved at that moment. “He should've let _me_ have you when you wanted _less restraint_. Oh, I would've had such _fun.” _All Trevor could do was whimper and shudder on the cock that _impaled_ him _again_, and _again_, because _damn. _

He, being Adrian through and through, had probably known what a bad idea that was.

Now, pressed against the rough bark of a tree, being fucked apart by his purely vampire nature, Trevor had to agree; this would ruin him for Adrian's idea of _less restraint, _indeed, and he was _happy_ with what they'd done together. It had been _perfect. _

This... _this_ was... something _else._

Alucard snaked one arm around Trevor's torso, under his shoulder and grabbed his bottom jaw, wrenching Trevor's neck back and to the side and arching him back. Without preamble -or Adrian's need for _explicit consent-_ Alucard sank his fangs into Trevor's vein.

The cock inside him thickened and he felt the blaze of cold seed shoot into his body as Alucard clutched him harder and _fed,_ and the contrasts threw Trevor into his own blinding climax, his world going white with ecstasy, aware only of Alucard releasing his neck after a few deep drags, pulling his cock free... and then the power receding, and then he was in _Adrian's_ arms, which was fine since the vampire half of him had indeed _fucked Trevor apart. N_ot _literally_ of course, but there was no way he was walking anywhere anytime soon.

“Are you alright?” Adrian looked concerned, and in Trevor's blissful state, maybe there was cause. He had so many questions, so many things to talk about. Trevor nodded, and his head was _so heavy _as he seemed to be nodding off. “Lets get back to our room, get cleaned up, sleep. We'll speak in the morning.” A kiss to his temple.... then nothing, leaving Adrian to do all the work.

As Trevor nodded off in his arms -leaving him to do all the cleaning up, of course- he couldn't get over the taunting of his vampire nature. _Let him have Trevor, indeed._ Fucking bastard. He'd had Trevor, and this was the only time that particular part of him would _ever _have Trevor, so fuck him. Adrian was quietly livid.

He whisked them to their chambers, got Trevor cleaned and into bed before doing so himself, and though he was exhausted, sleep was long in claiming him.

The night had _not _gone as he'd expected, _at_ _all, _but Trevor had _known what he needed, _even better than he, himself, had. That was... that was ludicrous! _How_ had he known? The echoed words Trevor had spoken came back to him: _'You don't even realize, do you?' 'You need to be powerless, since you're so damned powerful all the time.' 'It's about me having you, as vulnerable as you can be, and doing what I want.'. _The puzzle of _how_ he'd _known_ all that sent him off to sleep at some point.

When next he opened his eyes, it was to Trevor's concerned blue ones starting down at him. Adrian reached up to stroke Trevor's face, to erase the lines in his brow, and his touch eased them some, but the concern remained in Trevor's eyes even after he pressed his cheek into Adrian's palm.

Now _Adrian_ was concerned.

“What's wrong?” Then a thought hit him. “Are you angry with me for not telling you about the deal?” Trevor's expression remained the same for a moment and Adrian's heart sank. He deserved Trevor's ire, mistakenly assuming he'd just _be_ _okay_ with his darker nature's way of things, and having _its_ way with Trevor. In hindsight it had been stupid-

“I'm not angry with you, Adrian, so stop thinking whatever's making you frown,” he said softly, almost fondly, then sighed and wiped a had down his face as he sat up fully. Adrian followed suit. Trevor hesitantly reached for Adrian's hand and took it quickly; _Trevor's_ _hesitation_ _bothered him deeply._

“I woke up and immediately realized why he was so insistent that I call him _Alucard.” _Trevor chuckled mirthlessly, “Always Alucard.” Adrian, of course, already knew, since all his parts were his own, nothing was hidden from him. Trevor's blue eyes looked at him askance, still mostly focused on their joined hands. “You know too, don't you?” Adrian nodded, tapping his head, but it needed to be said out loud, for the gravity to sink in.

“It's the punishment for using the collar at all, for _daring_ to... to _shackle_ that part of me so _completely_. So that every time you have to call _me _Alucard, be it in public, or as we fight together, for _any_ reason at all, you'll think of _that experience, _with_ that part of me, _instead of _me._” And when Adrian said it out loud, explained as such, it was even more sinister. Would it distract Trevor in battle, enough to let a killing blow land?

Trevor snorted, drawing Adrian's attention to his face; expression half cocky and half mock-offended.

_“Tch,_ I know what you're thinking, and give me more credit than that please. It won't distract me. At least, not in a fight.” Adrian was not truly appeased, though, and something in his expression must've said as much. “Look, _you_ made the deal, _you_ didn't warn me. Admit it, a part of _you_, _Adrian_, _wanted_ what happened, and you watched on as purely-vampire you fucked me up against a tree, but it was still _you. _Different part, same _you._”

As Adrian reflected on it, they were all _him. _The full vampire, the completely human, the blending of the two which made him dhampir, it was all _him._

And then something stuck him, _hard_, so hard it knocked the wind from Adrian's lungs. The part of the night before, when he'd been human... he couldn't recall the exact details as he _should_ _be_ _able_ _to, _what with his eidetic memory_._ It was ever so slightly vague, and suddenly he began to panic.

“Adrian? Adrian what's wrong?” Apparently his sudden distress was distressing Trevor. Adrian grabbed both his arms, breaths coming fast, but slowing a bit at the other man's touch.

“Th-the memory, it-it's faded! The details... from being human... my eidetic memory... I should be-be able to-to-” his breaths came faster now, and Trevor held him close, coached him to _breathe with me Adrian, come on, in... out... there you go, keep going in... out... _and it helped, it helped. He felt himself relaxing, accepting.

A purely human brain, a purely human _memory._

Now that he was dhampir again, would it continue to fade? He asked Trevor as much, curling into him, needing the comfort. He was quiet for a time, just holding Adrian, unconsciously rocking him a bit.

“I guess we'll see over time. If what you remember _now_ is locked in your mind, be happy.” Trevor squeezed him tighter, then pulled one arm free and lifted Adrian's chin from where it rested against his collar bone to look him in the eye. “I think if it continues to fade, then it will _truly_ be a _human memory, _and it will match _my own_ memory of it. _That_ part of it anyway,” Trevor leered, breaking the somber mood and making Adrian smile. He sat up. Fidgeted a little, took a deep breath and let it out.

“Yes, well, maybe _all _of last night will settle you for a while longer?” He _really didn't want _to bring it up, but it needed to be acknowledged between them. Trevor, wide eyed, just nodded, then cleared his throat, obviously as eager as Adrian to move on and change the subject.

“And that... uh... that _mist_ thing, was that as hot for you as it so obviously was for me?” Trevor chuckled. Adrian shivered as he remembered feeling Trevor's body _everywhere _at once, and the thoughts he'd had about being _inside and outside and... _and he could feel the heat in his cheeks, as much as they were ever able to redden as a dhampir, just as Trevor shuddered and his own cheeks reddened.

What very distinctly did _not _get acknowledged was the _'fools that you are in love' _comment from Adrian's purely vampire nature, as though it was goading them into something. He felt a vague, dark amusement that was not his own at his outright _refusal_ to use _the name._

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Author typical whoring for crit here: love it, hate it, tell me WHY. Even if it's a rant about how I suck as a writer


End file.
